Insert Title Here
by Ranerou Black
Summary: Rated for safety and because I said so. A stranger greets the Titans at their tower and announces that they're to have a new friend staying with them. A half-demon to be precise. RavenOC.
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Insert Title Here.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except for Ranerou. Otherwise, Beastboy wouldn't exist and Raven would have a love-interest worth her time in the series.

Warnings: This is a Raven + OC fanfiction, so either bear with me or go read something else. After all, there's nothing I can do about it. Also, if any of the characters are OOC, at least when their not supposed to be OOC, I'm sorry. Multiple crossovers.

Notice: Ranerou in this story is not representing me. Okay? So don't think of this as self-service.

Now then, on with the fanfic.

Prologue

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Things were normal at Titans Tower. At least as normal as things get with an alien, a hanyou witch a martial artist, an idiotic changeling and a cyborg. The team had just returned to the tower, when they discovered that things weren't quite as normal as they thought. A boy with sea-green hair wearing a green jumpsuit was sitting on the back of their couch, looking at them. For a few seconds, the boy looked at the five teenage crime fighters. "This is the group that Koenma wants to put him with?" The boy looked at their confused expression and decided to explain. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi. I'm the spirit detective of Earth. Ya see, there's this prince of the spirit world named Koenma, and he wants to put a new person in your group. Spirit world is the world you go to if and when you die. Anyway, like I said, he wants to stick someone new in your group. A hanyou to be specific." He looked at Raven, then at the group as a whole, "It appears you already have one in your group. His name is Ranerou, and I expect you to treat him like you would anybody else." Yusuke left the tower after this so that the Teen Titans could absorb everything he just told them.

"So we're getting a new member," Raven said to Robin. The two had decided to discuss what the person named Yusuke had just said.

"Not necessarily a new team member, just a new person in the tower," Robin replied.

"We'll see what he's like."

"Yeah." The two left to their rooms. Robin was going to try again at locating Slade, while Raven was going to see if any of her books had information on this Koenma.

End.

Chapter One

(Ranerou P.O.V.)

I looked at the giant T-shaped tower from the ferryboat I had been riding on for the past few minutes. I could tell that the others were beginning to stare at me, but I didn't care. Once the boat got as close as it was going to go to the tower, I jumped over the railings and swam to the island. It took a while, since I wasn't a fast swimmer, but I made it. Before going into the tower, I shook my head swiftly left-to-right to remove the water from it. Upon entering the tower's main room, I found a mess, and none of the people I was to be living with was there, so I just started cleaning up the room. After a while, a person wearing a dark blue cloak floated into the room. I could tell the person was a girl by the sound of her voice as she spoke, "Who are you?" It sounded more like a demand than a question, so I decided to answer.

"My name is Ranerou. I take it Yusuke told you I was coming?"

"Yes."

"I know you won't be trusting towards me for a good long while, so I'll just stay out of your way."

"Did Koenma tell you anything about us?"

"No. He could've if he wanted to, but he didn't. Just tell me which room is mine and I'll be out of your sight."

"Third room to the right."

"Okay. Bye." I put the last of the garbage in the garbage can, placed the remote in open sight, and went to the room the girl had told me to go to.

(Raven P.O.V.)

There was something different about that boy. Oh well, just something else to learn about during the time he would be staying with us. I looked at the now clean room and then went to my own room, which was across the hall from Ranerou's. Picking up the book I was reading, I shelved it, having finished it. Just then, the alarm went off, so I went to the main room. The others had gotten there first, but Ranerou wasn't there, so I moved to a spot where I could better hear what Robin was saying. Just as he was about to start, Ranerou walked in. He saw the others, "Hello. I'm Ranerou. I just wanted to see what the commotion was about. I'll be going back to my room now."

"No Ranerou," Robin said, "I want to see how you are in battle." Then Robin turned to the rest of us, "There's a bank robbery downtown. It's the Hive. Come on, let's go!"

(Ranerou P.O.V.)

I loved riding in the T-Car, but I don't think that Raven liked having to sit next to me. Beastboy had turned into a cat and was lying in the back window. The T-Car got us swiftly to the crime scene and Cyborg parked right in the Hive's way, and we all got out.

"Ranerou, you get Gizmo, we'll take down the other two," Robin said. I looked around and saw a little boy using giant spider-like mechanical legs. I dodged the laser beam and moved in closer. He fired another laser, so I dodged, moving in close enough to hit him, but I was still being careful incase he shot something at me at close range. I jumped up to him and kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying. He landed on the huge guy I took to be Mammoth, and I saw the mech-pack on Gizmo's back smash. Success. Distracted by Gizmo's crash landing, Mammoth was easily taken down, and Jinx soon fell as well. As we tied them up - using top-notch metal for Mammoth – we heard the sirens of the police department draw near. I quickly headed back to the car and dove in through the window just as the crowds of people arrived to give the others congrats. I rolled up the window so nobody would see me, and waited. I can't stand crowds. They rank four on my most-hated list. Raven was quick to join me in the T-Car, but I still felt like she didn't trust me, so I just looked away, not wanting to annoy her. As we waited, I stole a glance at her, _She's beautiful, _I thought._ A little bit creepy, but beautiful._ I stopped the thoughts and banished the image of Raven's form from my mind. Soon enough the others arrived as well and we returned to the tower.

End.

A/C: A start. I know it's short, but don't flame me for it… If you want to flame me, flame for any low-quality-ness. Okay… NUFF SAID!


	2. Chapter Two

We arrived at the tower soon and went back to our usual activities. Well, the others did. I went back to my room and looked around. I had decorated it with posters of animes and mangas that I liked. I picked up the manga I was reading and returned to enjoying it. Not ten seconds later, Robin knocked on my door, so I put the manga on my bed and opened the door enough so that I could see him, "Yes?"

"It's time for training. Whether you join or not, you're gonna be in top physical condition in case of an attack on the tower."

"Okay."

The training room was huge, and the others were already training. "I'm gonna train outside," I said to nobody in particular, turning around. I headed down the hall and climbed the staircase up to the roof. Using my powers over wind, I created an opponent similar in shape to Mammoth. I began fighting with the Mammoth fake, matching it blow for blow, making situations more and more difficult. After a while, Raven came up to the roof and began meditating, so I stopped and went back into my room. Once there, I returned to my manga. Cyborg knocked on the door, nearly making it fall off its hinges. I answered the door, "What?"

"Hey Ranerou, want to play video-games? I've got the latest gamestation model with…" he must not've noticed that I had already left and headed to the main room.

"No way man, how'd you beat me?" Cyborg complained after being defeated at Soul Caliber 2. "I mean, I was Astaroth for cryin' out loud!"

"Nightmare owns, end of story," I replied calmly. "Want to try again? This time I'll be Kilik and you can be Nightmare."

"Okay, you're on!"

Raven walked in and watched us. _Odd, I figured she would've went to her room after finishing her meditation, _I thought, then gave a mental shrug and returned to defeating Cyborg. "Mind if I play winner," Raven asked. _Again, not what I'd expect._

"I wouldn't mind," was my reply.

"Go ahead Raven. I doubt you could win though, because Ranerou is a master at this game," Cyborg said as I defeated Nightmare by literally kicking him out of the ring. "Aw man, I just can't win!" Cyborg left the room in a huff, and Raven picked up his controller and sat next to me. I went over the basics for her and we soon began to play. She won a couple times, but so did I. Robin walked in, turned off the Gamestation, and announced "Movie Night". We all began to vote on a movie genre. The voted genres and votes are as follows: Horror: two, Comedy: one, Documentary: one, Action: one, Sci-Fi: one

I had voted for horror along with Raven. The movie was "Boogeyman" (Never seen it myself, but it's the latest horror movie where I live, so…) and at the end, I was rather freaked out, but didn't show it. Instead, I went up to the roof and focused my mind, blocking out the movie from my mind, and then began to practice my control over my powers, going from a basic gust to wind-blades to actual weapons made of wind. I continued going over the many techniques I had mastered, not realizing somebody else was on the roof. "Nice," I heard Raven say. "But instead of a floor-sweeping gust, try one that hits them in the mid-section." I calmly tried this, and sensed the wind-copies defeated more swiftly.

"Thanks," I said, opening my eyes.

"No problem," she said in her usual monotone voice as she began to meditate.

"Mind if I meditate with you?"

"Go ahead."

I sat down next to her and we both started meditation, using different words to focus our minds. Hers were the usual "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos", but I decided to use three Japanese words instead. "Hikari, Kaze, Arigato." It meant "Light, Wind, Thank You." I chose these because thee light of my heart keeps me from being evil, and my powers are of the wind. _Maybe next time_, I thought, _I'll be able to enjoy spending good bonding time together._

End.

A/C: Heckuvva place to leave it off at, eh? I hope that you will voice your opinion. Do you wish for me to continue? Have any suggestions? On the other hand, maybe you want it removed all together. You tell me what you want. Remember, if it's the majority's wish, this fanfic I shall squish. Bye!


	3. Chapter Three

A/C: A couple review replies before we begin.

Xulei'ie'iender: They haven't completely accepted him, not yet. However, if someone like Yusuke were on somebody's side, you wouldn't go yelling at him either.

Dea Lunae: Thanks for the review. Raven's branching out to try to find out as much as she can about Ranerou, but trying not to make it too obvious at the same time.

As a side note, I'll probably be updating mainly on the weekends.

Nuff Said!

I could tell Raven didn't completely trust me, but I still felt like I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. It was odd, like a whole new world. As I thought it over, I couldn't uncover anything about it, so I decided to reserve the subject for later on. This was when the siren went off. It had been about a week that I had been with the Titans, and still I hadn't told them about myself, or my powers. But I knew they wanted to know as much about me as possible. Heck, it's a bit of a giveaway when Cyborg goes into each room installing more cameras, especially the room you live in, right? That's what I thought. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, as the Titans filed into the main room, followed by myself, Robin was waiting, "At ease Titans, I just needed all of you here so we could hold a meeting to learn about our new friend, Ranerou." The Titans nodded, but it annoyed me that Robin would intrude on my time going over the events in my mind just so the Titans could learn more about me, even though I saw it coming.

"My name is Ranerou Terris Black. I'm a hanyou, but one with the powers of the wind. My only emotion problem is with my anger. Anger makes my powers go out of control if it teams with hatred. But both have to be great for me to lose my control. My family was that of a noble English knight's heritage on my mother's side, though a knight she never was. The family in particular had been the only masters of a special weapon, a cross between a mallet, mace, and sword. This weapon was a great deal of weight to carry, of course, but it also dealt great damage to the enemy. My hair's slight tinge of light-green is symbolic of my heritage on my father's side."

"That's a lot. But what are you like?" Robin asked, and I noticed he was holding a lie detector.

"So I take it there's still no trust for me here. Okay. I like anime and manga, as well as video-games, reading, and music. I'm a loyal friend and strong ally. Koenma, the idiot that stuck you guys with me isn't my friend any more than yours. Also, I'm not interested in ditching you guys to join Slade and Trigon," I stated, annunciating clearly and loud enough for the detector to read. It never beeped "Lie" as I spoke.

"Well, Ranerou," Robin said after a while, "I'm gonna have the team vote on whether or not to let you join. But first, do you want to join the team?"

"Of course I do. There's also a mystery I'm unraveling that requires me to stay."

"What kind of mystery? Maybe we can help."

"Nah, I'm gonna keep at it alone, then if I still need help, I'll ask one of you. It's something of a personal matter."

"Okay, but if you want to talk about it…"

"You'll all be ready to help. I've heard this before, but on a different matter. Now then, I'll be off so you can have your voting. And send someone to tell me the results this time," I said as I walked out. Not three minutes later, Raven knocked on my door and announced that the team had accepted me. I smiled slightly and returned to reading my book. Truly as if on cue, the trouble alarm started.

When I reached the main room, Robin handed me a communications device, then started to inform us of the situation: "Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload are attacking different parts of the city."

"Sound familiar," Cyborg said more than asked, looking at me.

"Look, I don't even know who Cinderblock and them are, let alone what's going on," I said, seeing suspicion in the eyes of my teammates. After all, everyone knows lie-detecting technology only goes so far.

"We haven't got time for this," Robin said. "Cyborg and BB will go after Plasmus at the factory, Starfire and I will get Cinderblock at the construction site, and Raven and Ranerou will go after Overload at the power plant. Titans, go!"

Raven was flying towards the plant, but I hadn't really figured out how to use my powers for that, so I just used them to speed up my running speed. Raven got there first, of course. When I got there, she told me his weakness, water. I quickly formulated a strategy and decided to start immediately, before Overload got any stronger, so I provoked him, "Yo, shocker, can't catch me!" That got his attention. As he ran towards me, I jumped into the air, using my wind power as a spring of sorts, flipped over him, and watched him run into the bay that I had been in front of a few seconds earlier.

"Good job Ranerou," Raven complimented. _Another rare moment,_ I thought, _but not unacceptably so. _We returned to the tower after I retrieved to the chip on which Overload's data resided. Waiting for us was one man wearing armor and a full-head mask. Raven appeared slightly intimidated for a second, and then regained her composure. I could tell the person's identity from a briefing Robin had given me during the past week. It was Slade.

"Well, well, well Raven, you've got a new friend, I see." Slade chuckled and walked over. As his gaze shifted from Raven to me, his eyes were met with a death glare so cold he stepped back, for a moment scared, then hardened his resolve and sent me flying into a wall with a kick. I smiled slightly, puzzling both Slade and Raven. Then Raven realized that my darker half was going to take over soon. Slade swiftly ran up and punched me in the gut. Another wrong move on his part. "How'd you like that, newbie?"

I yelled, letting the power of anger take my mind for now. Slade stepped back a couple times as dark green marks appeared on my cheeks and my eyes turned blood red. I howled a battle cry and a spear made of wind appeared in my hand. I flew over to Slade, staying close to the ground, and slid to a stop on my feet in front of him, then used the blunt end of my spear to strike him under the chin. This caused Slade breathing trouble. He jumped back and shot a pillar of fire at me, which was deflected by a wind barrier, which pushed forward, getting closer and closer to Slade. Upon impacting him, it dissipated, and I flew up to him again, tripping him in a sweep kick, then after reaching about 160 degrees of rotation, I kicked up, passing a handstand and slamming my knee into Slade's arm. He screamed in pain and decided it smart to start running. "You haven't seen the last of me, punk!" he shouted as he ran away, clutching his arm. About thirty minutes later, the others arrived. By then, I had returned to normal.

"What happened?" Robin asked, seeing the damage from my impacting the wall.

"Slade was waiting," Raven answered.

"What? Where'd he go?"

"He ran off like a baby," I said, chuckling slightly at the memory. "A cliché line was all he could muster on his escape."

"Woah. What could send Slade running like that?" Cyborg questioned

"I did. He apparently intended on knocking me out so I couldn't help Raven. His mistake."

"Dude, how did you-?" Beastboy asked, but he couldn't find the words to finish his question. Starfire flew over and hugged Raven, saving BB the need to finish his question.

"Friend Raven, thank goodness you are unharmed!" She said, tightly hugging Raven.

"Star, I can't breathe. Your hugging me too tightly."

"Sorry Raven," she said as she set Raven on her feet.

"Only one way to celebrate this momentous and historic achievement," Cyborg stated. "Waffles!"

I smiled. "Okay, while Cyborg is preparing the waffles, who wants to play video-games with me?" BB and Robin raised their hands, and then convinced Raven to join, and we began to play Super Smash Bros: Melee. I chose Young Link, Robin was adult Link, BB picked Donkey Kong, and Raven chose Samus.

The party that followed the meal of waffles was huge. It amazed me. BB had forced Raven to join as well. I stood up as "Simple and Clean", the intro and theme song for the video-game "Kingdom Hearts" started. I walked over to Raven, a little bit nervous, and asked her a simple question that seemed to take a lifetime to say: "Would you like to dance?" I didn't have any clue why I was so nervous, but it was washed away as Raven agreed and stood up. We started dancing, and it was a dance I enjoyed, though I hadn't quite knowledge as to why, though I had a guess.

The next day, I asked Cyborg to meet me in the garage. He was puzzled, but said okay. "Okay Ran, what's up?" he asked when we reached the garage.

"I think I'm falling in love with Raven." This made him laugh for a while before he looked at me and realized it wasn't a joke… then he laughed even harder.

"Okay, tell me what's going on."

"Well, I can't seem to get her off my mind. That mystery I mentioned earlier was this: Why did I, do I feel the need to spend as much time as possible with Raven? The answer, I think, is love."

"I think you're right, Ran. And if that's the case, then you've come to me for advice on how to tell her."

"Correct."

"Well, I suggest you just ask her to some great event. And I happen to have tickets to all the major events this weekend. A concert by Puffy AmiYumi (the band that sings the theme song of Teen Titans), the grand opening of the newest restaurant, and the premiere of ' Wicked Scary 2'."

"Umm… I choose…"

End

A/C: Sorry if it's very short. This is where you get to vote. Where will Ranerou take Raven? Will she accept the invitation? You choose. Please read and review.


	4. What do you think? Ch4

Dea Lunae: I guess it's after "Birthmark", otherwise he wouldn't be doing that. And yeah, Slade is stronger than that, but if you're not given a chance to attack, that may not really matter that much. In addition, Slade could be doing the ever-popular "False sense of security" act we see so very often. Plus I suck at typing fighting stuff.

Chapter Four

"Umm… I choose the movie premier."

"Good choice man. Now go get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

_Slade went down too easy, so what's he planning? There's more to this than we know, but what could it be?_ I thought as I went over the battle in my head. _He's stronger than that, I know it! Oh crap, I'm beginning to sound like Robin._ He stands up and looks around, then at the clock. Two o'clock in the morning. _Time to stop being paranoid for now. Robin has enough paranoia for all of us._

My alarm went off at 7:30 in the morning. I turned off my stereo, which I leave on every night to help me sleep. No, I don't have it on the lullaby channel, I listen to a variety of music, which most people would be kept awake by, but music eases my mind. Anyway, after turning the stereo off, I pulled out my laptop, which I had gotten recently, and checked my e-mail. Raven, Robin, Cy and BB got ones, too. Starfire's was trashed in her frustration to understand it.

E-Mails

Raven bereftofemotion Training Course

I clicked on the e-mail Raven had sent me.

Ranerou,

Robin says that at Two O'clock, we're to report outside for the new training course.

Sincerely,

Raven.

I clicked on the reply button and started typing. A date request is easier done over the net, though probably best done in person, but I chose to ask her via e-mail over asking her upfront.

(Raven P.O.V.)

I checked my e-mail inbox. Only the other five on the team had my e-mail address, so I knew that it wouldn't be spam waiting for me. I read the list.

E-Mails

Ran cursedflowers Re: Training Course

I clicked on it.

Raven, Cyborg gave me two tickets to the premier of Wicked Scary2. Wanna come?

I quickly sent a reply. One word would be sufficient.

(Ranerou P.O.V.)

I refreshed the page after a few minutes and saw her reply in my inbox. I clicked on it, and it held one word: "Yes".

End.

A.C: Short, yes. But I haven't been that motivated to write. Anyway, I figure that the story should progress quickly to the premier, which will be in the next chapter. Review please.


End file.
